The rotor may comprise the fan.
During operation of an associated engine, the rotor blades undergo fluid loading, which causes them to attempt to move in a direction axially of the engine. It follows that they have to be restrained. However, the manner of restraint must be such as to facilitate easy removal, preferably, of individual blades for the purpose of repair or substitution, without the need for use of special tooling.
Whilst it is known to restrain members against movement axially of an associated engine, where the members are located in grooves in the rim portion of a rotor, those members do not have blades projecting from them. An example of such an arrangement is described and illustrated in British patent specification 1,514,724. In that specification a rotor has a peripheral groove intersected by axial grooves which are engaged by co-operating feet on individual members. Each member has a groove in its foot, which corresponds in profile to that of the rotor. A leaf spring, or spring loaded locking device lies in the peripheral groove and is urged flat by a tool so as to enable fitting of a member in an intersecting groove. On fitting of a member, the spring is released, to thereby arch or curve into the groove in the member's foot. The spring or device is long enough to span the groove in the foot of the member, and any tendency of the member to move axially of the engine, is prevented by interaction between the spring or device and extremities and the walls of the peripheral groove.
The arrangement of 1,514,724 is entirely unsuitable for use where the member includes a blade. There is no facility for the provision of tool insertion apertures and, consequently, no way of manipulating the spring device.